


i'm the only one i need to embarrass me

by Daten_Shi



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, First Crush, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, i mean they are teenagers so, kind of?, slightly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daten_Shi/pseuds/Daten_Shi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The older teen was staring back, just as in shock if the way he froze mid-step and his raised eyebrows were any hint. He took in the sight of this tiny teenage volunteer singing and dancing along to “Fight Song” as he shelved books, and to Bilbo’s surprise he didn’t immediately burst into cruel laughter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm the only one i need to embarrass me

**Author's Note:**

> have a short, cute fic, written at 3 am. i didn't mean to do this, but i did and at the time i was proud. now i'm not so sure, but oh well. have a modern, teen, library au with bagginshield.  
> it's based off of this prompt:  
> "you saw me dancing to my ipod while reshelving books. please don’t judge me. or tell my boss."  
> from this list:  
> http://myheartisreys.tumblr.com/post/139618108401/library-aus-based-off-my-experiences-working-in-a  
> i don't own anything, and "fight song" belongs to rachel platten.

“ _This is my fight song. Take back my life song. Prove I’m alright song,_ ” Bilbo sang quietly to himself, glancing at the labels on the book spines to find where the next one goes, “ _My power’s turned on. Starting right now I’ll be strong. I’ll play my fight song, and I don’t really care if nobody else believes. ‘Cause I’ve still got a lot of fight left in me._ ” He placed the book in its proper place, twisting and dancing as he reached for the next book on the cart, before something caught his eye at the end of the row.

Or rather, before _someone_ caught his eye at the end of the row.

Light pink dusted his cheeks as he gaped, his singular ear bud slipping out and hitting his chest, as a guy that couldn’t be more than a couple years older than Bilbo stood at the end of the row. The older teen was staring back, just as in shock if the way he froze mid-step and his raised eyebrows were any hint. He took in the sight of this tiny teenage volunteer singing and dancing along to “Fight Song” as he shelved books, and to Bilbo’s surprise he didn’t immediately burst into cruel laughter.

Bilbo flushed darker when the initial shock of being caught wore off and the fact that a _handsome_ guy had caught him singing and dancing, as if the day couldn’t get any worse. Indeed, the stranger was striking, with his long, dark hair interspersed with a few small braids and pulled back into a ponytail. He had to be younger than twenty, but he already had a short beard. His tight, dark blue shirt – that complimented him _very_ well, not that Bilbo was going to tell him that – did nothing to hide the fact that he was strong, and coupled with the torn up jeans, Bilbo could’ve drooled.

The guy’s lips quirked into a grin that caused Bilbo’s knees to almost give out. Bilbo floundered for a few seconds for something, _anything_ , to say, before he hissed in a panic, “Don’t tell my boss! Or rather, don’t tell anyone that works here!”

That got a small laugh from the man, but he didn’t seem to be mocking Bilbo. “Is it because of your taste in music, or just listening to music in general?”

“Uh,” Bilbo stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, “listening to music in general… But shelving books is so mind-numbing, I need to listen to music!”

The stranger laughed again, louder this time as he held his hands up in surrender, “Far be it for me to get you in trouble. Your secret is safe with me.”

“Thank you, uh…?” He resolutely ignored the way his heart skipped a beat at the slightly crooked smile the guy gave him.

“Thorin,” he supplied, “Thorin Durin.”

“Bilbo Baggins; a pleasure to meet you.” Bilbo knew he was done for at that moment as the man nodded once, bestowing upon him another gentle smile before walking down another row. Later, Bilbo couldn’t recall the rest of his time volunteering; he had gone on autopilot after that.

He came back to himself as he collapsed on to the couch face first as soon as he got home. His mother glanced down at him, worried. “Bilbo, darling, are you alright? Is there something wrong? Are you hurt or sick?”

Her son turned his head just enough to look up at her pitifully, “I saw the most beautiful guy at the library today. He caught me dancing and singing along as I shelved books. To Rachel Platten!” Belladonna burst into laughter, coaxing Bungo out of his study in curiosity. At his raised eyebrow, she smirked.

“Bilbo has a crush on a guy he saw at the library. He apparently caught Bilbo singing and dancing along to ‘Fight Song’.” Belladonna explained their son’s predicament.

As Bungo joined his wife in laughing, Bilbo pressed his face deeper into the cushions of the couch. “It’s not funny!” His words held less effect than they probably were supposed to, muffled by the couch as they were. “I’ll probably never see him again, but holy crap, he was _gorgeous_. His eyes were so _blue_ , and he had this small, crooked grin, and he didn’t make fun of me! He couldn’t have been that much older than me, and I made a complete _fool_ of myself!”

“Well,” Bungo began, breathless after laughing so hard, “maybe he’ll show up to the library again next week.”

Bilbo groaned, “Oh hell, I think that’d be _worse_. I looked like an idiot, and if he remembered me, he’d remember me as that one weirdo!”

“He inherited your dramatics,” Belladonna told her husband, having heard from her mother-in-law that Bungo had been much the same after he first saw her. She turned back to her son, carding her fingers gently through his curls, “So, would you prefer to never see him again and leave him with that single memory of you making a fool out of yourself, or would you rather have the chance to get to know him better and maybe have the possibility of seeing him make a fool out of himself?”

“I don’t think it’s possible for him to make a fool out of himself.” Bilbo stated, lifting his head to rest his chin on the couch.

Bungo shook his head, chuckling. “Everyone can make a fool out of themselves, some are just better at hiding it.”

Bilbo paused, thinking about it. “I’d like to get the chance to know him. I’d pay good money to see him make a fool out of himself.” His parents laughed again, knowing that if their son ever got a chance to at least be friends with the other boy that it would be an interesting friendship indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry you had to read that. i'm so fucking sorry.  
> i am slightly considering making this a series of modern! and teen! fics set in the same world, so tell me what you think.


End file.
